Jasper and Alice
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A One-Shot about my favourite Twilight couple! Enjoy, Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!


Jasper Hale…

Sometimes I wonder why someone as Beautiful, caring and selfless as Alice, could be with someone like Me., and love someone like me as deeply as she did. I didn't deserve it, I was sure, but I returned my love for her, as I loved her with all my heart. I didn't think I would be capable of loving someone, but Alice drew it from me, more proof that I was born, that I was changed to specifically love her. I don't know what I would have become if I hadn't walked into that dinner and found my soul-mate, the woman who changed my life, made me want to live, the one person who made me incredibly happy, more than I ever thought I could ever be.

I will never regret becoming a vampire, because Alice found me. She found me when I was half-dead and I believed that no-body cared and no-one was searching for me, she saved me from killing Humans and altogether living a life, not worth having. Not hunting Humans is hard for me, but it's worth it, I have a family and the girl of my dreams, by my side. I remember a voice in my head, which willed me to keep walking, instead of giving up. That voice was Alice, I just never realised it back then. Alice calms me when I feel like I'm about to snap, and she jumps to my defence in school with my siblings, or just when I feel tense, she is always there for me.

I know that Alice is hurting over not being able to remember her past life, but when we left forks, she did some digging around, she left us for a while, to investigate, and eventually found out, from James's video, that her parents admitted her to an insane asylum and declared her dead to their friends/family and found out that James knew of her, as he was tracking her, which lead to her transformation from a vampire friend, within the asylum ,She didn't speak to us for weeks, after we returned to forks and after she and Bella saved Edward, until she finally broke down, and confessed. She was afraid we were ashamed of her, which we weren't, of course. It took her a few days to get back to her normal self. After that, I was more protective towards her, than usual. I hated knowing that Alice was ashamed of her past, and that we would love her less….

FLASHBACK.

"_Alice, whatever is the matter dear?" Esme asked, as Alice walked down the stairs, her head bowed. She walked to me and sat next to me, but she never raised her head. I reached out and pulled her onto my lap, checking her emotions._

"_Alice, Darlin', please tell us what's wrong…" I asked, not prying, but wanting her to know that I was there for her. She seemed to take a defensive stance but then broke down, sobbing in my arms._

"_Little Sis! Come on… tell your big bro everything" Emmett said, sitting on the other side of us, and putting his hand on her arm. I kissed her head, gently… And she broke down and told us._

"_I found out that when I was human, my parents locked me away in a cell inside an asylum! They didn't care! They told people I was dead and they just left me there," Alice sobbed into my chest as she spoke, clinging to me._

"_Was there a reason you were changed?" Rose asked her, gently, holding her hand in hers. She nodded and whispered again, her voice fragile._

"_James found me, he caught my scent while chasing someone else's, I had a vampire friend while I was in there, and I told him about my vision so he took me out and changed me… and then he put himself in James's path for me…" Alice explained her voice breaking. Alice got out of my hold and blurred outside. I jumped up and followed her, her scent lead to the river-bend. I wrapped my arms around her, from behind, and let her lean back into me. She turned in my arms and pressed her cheek against my chest._

"_Don't be ashamed of what happened, Baby, you don't need to be, it's all in the past, Ali" I said, kissing the top of her head and gently rubbing her back, soothingly. "It's in the past now, Darlin', I love you"_

"_Jazzy, how can you love me, after what happened to me?" Alice asked in a trembling voice. I leaned down and took her face in my hands._

"_Because, there was a one in a million chance, which we would actually meet, considering why we did. We were born in completely different time periods, centuries, and if it wasn't for us being this way, you would have never become a psychic, and you would have never had the vision of me. I'm standing here just flat out thinking how lucky we both are to have had the chance to find each other. YOU are the love of my existence, and I will never regret my becoming a monster, 'cause I met you Al__ Alice I love you, and I will forever._

_I love you; you are everything to me and more. I can't be without you, you are the reason I live, the reason I'm with the Cullens. I love every single thing about you I love the way you are mine and that you love me just as much as I love you. I love the way; you protect me and care for me and how you don't want us parted. I love the way, you smile at me, I love the way, you open up to me and tells me what's wrong, when you are upset. I love everything about you, from your needs to buy the entire mall to the way you makes fun of Edward with Emmett. I love your closeness with Bella and the Family and the way you has Human friends. I love watching you dance and listening to you sing and watching you play the guitar. I love it when Rosalie and you have to trick Bella into going to the mall with them. I love the way she can listen to one song on repeat and never get bored of it. I love the way Emmett and you are partners in crime with their pranks. I love the way, if you has chosen to do something, and you'll stick to it. I love the way; you would defend Bella and our Family through anything. I love the way you makes me feel more in control of my thirst, especially when I feel I am going to attack. I love the way; you found me and saved me from a life which I didn't want, staying with Maria. I love the way you make me okay with being a vampire as long as I have my Ali with me. I love the way, if someone says something about our family that you jump to our defence. I love your Beauty and kindness and personality, I love your hyperness. I love the way; you calm me down and talk to me about things I would find hard to speak about. I love the way you hug me and tell me it's all going to be okay. I love the way; you treat Esme to loads of presents from the Mall. I love the way you plans parties and forces Bella to come. I love the way, you switch your clothes shopping theme every week. I love the way you run and jump everywhere. I love the way you listens to your friends' problems, no matter what they were. I love the way; you make me feel when I am around you. I love the way you are happy all the time. I love the way you make me incredibly happy… no matter what happens, I love the way you are mine._

_You are my wife, my world, My life, my reason to live, My Miracle, my soul-mate, my true-love, my other half, my best friend, my everything, my saviour, My Angel, My Alice and I will love you, forever and Always… no matter what happens." I said, holding her gaze, trapping it in mine. She sobbed and gripped at me, I sat down, pulling her with me, before holding her on my lap._

"_Shhh, Angel, its okay, I'm here, I'm right here" I chanted, soothing her sobs. I held her, as she slowed her sobs and became calmer. "Shhh, I'm proud of you for telling me this, you could have kept it a secret, but you didn't, you found the strength to tell us and I am so proud of you, and I love you, so damn much!" I said, Alice leaned up and kissed me on my lips, softly._

"_I Love you; Promise me you'll always stay with me…" Alice asked, looking into my eyes, I smiled and kissed her forehead,_

"_I Love you too, and I promise you, I'm never going anywhere, not without you, I'm always going to be right here, with you" I said, smiling at my angel._

"_That was a pretty long speech" she stated, we burst out laughing and Soprano and Bass filled the air before she hugged me tightly._

End of flashback

I remember the time she left to forks and ended up going to the Volturi. I understood why she did it, but I didn't like the fact she made Emmett, Rosalie and I stay in Forks and not go after her and Bella. I felt useless, and a little angry that she wouldn't let me go after her, there was no way the Volturi would let her walk out. Her power was too valuable for them to loose, but her life meant nothing to them, while it meant everything to me. I remember sitting there, with Em, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, and feeling like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

_FLASHBACK_

_Esme sat on the couch, clutching a pillow, Emmett stood, leaning on the wall, Carlisle was pacing, while Rosalie, sat on the floor, guilt pouring through her. I clutched my phone, almost breaking it, before Emmett removed it from my hands. Alice had been gone a week, the 2 days it took for her to drive to Forks, the 3 days she spent there and the 2 days she's been in Italy. I tried to hide my pain; I didn't want to make the others suffer more than they were. I don't want to sound selfish, but no-one was suffering more than me, my WIFE was out there, with a Human, in the very city of Vampires, trying to save my brother… Emmett sat next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_They'll be okay, they'll be home… ALL of them, Edward, Bella, and Alice. Dude, I don't know how you feel, but my sisters and my brother is out there… and I know they'll be fine" he said, trying to convince us. I nodded, before resting my head in my hands, I don't know how many minutes or hours past, but a cell phone rang, Emmett tossed it to me, the caller ID could be anyone it could be…_

'_Alice'_

"_Alice! Darlin' are you alright?" I asked, frantically. I heard Edward chuckling in the background, I heard Bella Shush him and the "Shut up, Edward, you're in no position to laugh!" Came from Alice, chuckling before answering me._

"_Jazz, I'm fine, we're fine…" she said, her voice soothingly near, it made me want to cry, I heard Esme Break down in Carlisle's arms, and joy coming from Emmett and Relief from us all._

"_When do you land?" I asked,_

"_Tonight, at 9pm…" she said,_

_I smiled to myself, only a few hours until I would be able to hold her in my arms and never let her go, she wasn't going anywhere tonight!_

"_We need to talk when you get home, Darlin'" my voice turned serious,_

"_Jazzy, I am so sorry for leaving without telling you, but I had to…" her voice turned desperate, I could tell she thought I was angry at her. I wasn't, I just needed to feel her in my arms again._

"_Shhh…. You do realise you aren't leaving my sight ever again?" I said, smiling._

"_I know…. Jazzy, I'm so sorry!" she repeated, I sighed to myself,_

"_I know you are, I Love you, so much, Alice!" I said, I needed her to know I still love her, after what had happened. _

"_I love you too, Jazzy. I'll see you at nine?" she asked, I knew she wanted to see us as soon as she stepped off the plane._

"_I'll be there, Darlin'" I smiled as I imagined a grin on her face,_

"_We'll be there, Little Sis!" Emmett said, bellowing into the phone, I didn't mind, they were super close._

"_Awesome, Em!" She said, chuckling._

"_I love you, Jazzy and I love you all, so much…." She whispered,_

"_I Love you too, Darlin'" I whispered back,_

"_We Love you, too, dear" Esme said, and there was Mummers of agreement._

"_Yeah, we do Sis!" Emmett said,_

"_I'll see you soon" she said, before she hung up…_

'_I'll see you soon' they were the 4 words that held me together until 9pm came…_

_We drove in different cars, Carlisle, Esme and I rode in the Mercedes while Emmett and Rose rode in Rose's car. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. We stood by the gate, watching the arrival and departure board for the flight to arrive. I heard Edward Murmuring to Bella and my wife, and Alice, her happy voice, responding to Edward and Bella's questions. Bella and Edward were through the gates first, Alice walked on Bella's right; her hand clasped in Bella's, a radiant smile on her face. I saw nothing but her. She walked to my side and took my hand, pushing all her love and her sorrys onto me, she didn't need to be sorry, and she was forgiven the second she had called me on the plane, a few hours ago, we stared at each other, smiling,_

_I wrapped my arms around her as Esme shouted at Edward, but I didn't care, I didn't focus on anything but Alice._

"_God, Alice…" I said, breathing in her scent, she put her head against my shoulder, pulling me closer, trembling in my arms. I transferred all my love and relief at having her back as I held her. Esme pulled Alice, out of my arms and hugged her tight, as did Carlisle, before I claimed her back. I held her to my side as we walked to the cars. Emmett and Rose walked forward and smiled at us._

"_Little Sis, don't do that again! You scared the crap outta us, and I missed my little sister!" Emmett said, picking Alice up in a tight-hug and then spinning her around, and grinning as she laughed, before setting her down, _

"_Sorry, Em, and I won't, I swear. But your little sis is back and I missed you too!" she said, punching him on the shoulder,_

"_Yeah she is and I got your back, okay?" Em said, hugging her and they did their handshake, I smiled to see how close they are,_

"_I've got your back, too" Alice said, grinning._

_Rosalie walked forward and hugged Alice; Alice smiled and hugged her back._

"_Alice, I'm so sorry! And I'm so glad your all alright" Rose said, Alice smiled and hugged her again,_

"_I know you are Rose and me too" Alice said, grinning. _

_I walked over to Edward with Alice,_

"_Edward, you do that again and I'll kill you myself, so will Emmett, and Esme!" he nodded and smiled, before turning to Alice._

"_Alice, thank you for what you did… I owe you for that!" as he spoke, he hugged her before she got tackled by Bella._

"_Thank you, you are the best sister ever!" she shouted, clinking to Alice's waist. Alice burst into Laughter and hugged her back, before Bella and her did their handshake,_

"_I'm so glad you're my best friend and sister, Alice!" Bella said, grinning at Alice,_

"_I'm so glad you're my sister and best friend too!" Alice said, grinning back._

_Esme smiled and pulled us to the car so we could go home. We got in the back, but as soon as I sat down, I pulled her onto my lap and held her to my chest._

"_It's good to have our daughter back!" Carlisle said, and Esme nodded in agreement,_

"_Defiantly!" Esme said, beaming at us both._

"_It's good to be back!" Ali said, giggling. I smiled and held her close,_

"_Carlisle, I need you to know that I'm really sorry and I love you, and Esme, I'm really sorry and I Love you, and thank you, for being my Mom and Dad and taking me in, and Jasper, too" Alice said, smiling,_

"_We love you too, dear! You're our Daughter and we will always be your mom and dad!" Esme said, beaming, Carlisle smiled and nodded,_

"_Yes, we love you, Alice, and we will always be here for you, as your parents, taking you and Jasper in was the best decision we ever made, and we will never regret It." he said, earning a grin from Alice._

"_And, I Love you, Jazzy… The only reason I stayed strong in Volterra, was because of you, you give me strength, and I kept my promise… I came back to you" she said, kissing my lips gently._

_I smiled, "I love you too, Baby, and I'm glad you did" I chuckled; Carlisle and Esme gave smiles of pride to us._

"_What happened?" I asked her, Esme turned to her, while Carlisle watched from the mirror._

"_Well, Bella stopped him from just walking into the sun, Felix and Demetri were trying to make him go to Aro, when I got there, I evened up the odds until Jane showed up, and took us to Aro. Jane used her power on Edward, and that made Bella hysterical, but when I tried to reach out to Bella, Demetri grabbed me and held me by the throat. Aro made one of us give our word to make Bella one of us, so I showed him what I saw and said I would do it myself, I had to, and it was the only way. Edward knows that is it going to happen, he knows it has to" Alice explained, I growled, Alice had been in major danger!_

"_Did he hurt you?" I asked, kissing the spikes of her hair. She shook her head,_

"_I'm fine, Jazzy" she said, promise ringing in her voice._

_I sighed with relief. We arrived home and we all sat in the living room, Alice, wrapped in my arms, when Edward and Bella walked in, we were asked to sit in the dining room so we did as we were asked. I noticed that Rosalie gave Bella a small smile, which Bella returned. I realised that Rosalie must have apologized and had been forgiven. Rose turned and smiled at Alice, who gave her a warm smile before turning and grinning at Bella._

_Bella swallowed, glancing nervously at each of our faces in turn. I reached for Alice's hand and she turned and smiled at me._

_"Well…I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra…?" she began, tentatively._

_"Everything," Alice said._

_"And…on the way?"_

_"That, too."_

_She nodded, satisfied. "Good – then we're all on the same page. So I…have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing – something to be avoided."_

_I tried to picture some of Aro's ghostly, grim-reaper-garbed guards paying a check-up visit to Forks, milling amongst its residents…and shuddered. Yes. Most definitely, something to be avoided. Avoided at all costs._

_"And so, now," Bella went on, "this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."_

_I opened my mouth at the same time Esme did – but Bella held up a hand._

_"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And…I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too."_

_Emmett suppressed a smirk, causing Edward to kick him under the table._

_"I think," said Bella, "the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then I guess I'll have to go back to Italy alone."_

_The silence that followed was tense, as everyone considered that. I heard Alice snarl under her breath and I kissed her head, soothingly, she relaxed and smiled at me._

_"I can't have them coming here," Bella murmured, very quietly. I took Alice's hand protectively around mine as I thought of them coming here._

_"Taking into account then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way…I want you to vote yes on no on the issue of me becoming a vampire," Bella finished, with small, shy half-smile._

_"Just a minute," Edward cut in. "I have something to add before we vote."_

_Of course you do, I thought dubiously in his direction – earning myself my own good-natured kick from him under the table._

_"About the danger Bella's referring to," he explained. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."_

_Two pairs of eyes stared disbelievingly back at him following this statement – Bella's and Alice's. Didn't need to be overly anxious? What?_

_But Edward was deterred – he leant forward across the table, eyes on me as he spoke. "You see," he began, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in."_

_"Which was?" Alice prodded, still thoroughly sceptical._

_"The Volturi are overconfident. And with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" _

_As Edward spoke, his words 'When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem' stuck in my head, they wanted Alice, but there was no way I would ever let them touch her, again… I will never lose her to them; I've already come so close to that, Alice pulled me out of my thoughts, by kissing my cheek and grinning at me. I smiled and squeezed her hand, happy she was back._

_Carlisle and Alice nodded. Bella shivered._

_"He finds people – that's his talent. Why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were there, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker – a tracker a thousand times more powerful than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavour? I don't know how to describe it – the tenor, of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments…well…"_

_"You think he won't be able to find Bella," said Alice, flatly._

_Edward grinned; smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with Bella, they'll all be blind."_

_"And how does that solve anything?" Bella demanded._

_"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless – it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"_

_"But they can find you!" she cried incredulously, voicing my own thoughts for me._

_"And I can take care of myself."_

_Emmett laughed delightedly – of course, he would warm to the idea – extending a fist across the table towards Edward._

_"Excellent plan, my brother!"_

_"No," Rosalie hissed._

_"Absolutely not!" Bella agreed, furious._

_"Nice," I murmured._

_"Idiots," Alice muttered._

_Esme just glared at her three grinning sons._

_"All right, then," Bella cut in, before Edward could rally any more of us to his cause. "Edward has offered you an alternative to consider. Let's vote."_

_Edward was, naturally, the first person she turned to. "Do you want me to join your family?"_

_His answer was instantaneous – and expected. "Not that way. You're staying human."_

_Bella nodded curtly, and turned to my wife. "Alice?"_

_"Yes, I already think of you as my sister, Bella." She said, smiling warmly,_

"_You're my Sister too, Alice" Bella, said, grinning at her and doing their handshake. I smiled to watch them._

_They grinned at each other. Edward glowered._

_"Jasper?" Bella's voice was warier, now, her heartbeat accelerating just a touch as she turned to me. My eyes just barely strayed from Alice's as I spoke my answer._

_"Yes." Alice looked at me, I knew she thought I was just agreeing with her, but I was sincere, I meant it, she gave me a Grin and squeezed my hand._

_"Rosalie?" Bella was asking, even more timid, now._

_Rose hesitated, her eyes darting to Edward's, Carlisle's, Alice's…back to Bella's…_

_"No," she half-whispered._

_Hurt spasmed across Bella's face for a split second before she controlled it – making Rosalie hold up both hands in desperation._

_"Let me explain – I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."_

_Bella nodded, understanding – and turned to Emmett._

_"Hell, yes!" he chuckled, making her smile at last. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri!" Emmett turned and Hi-fived a grinning Alice._

_Typical Emmett. Bella turned to Esme._

_"Yes," she said, at once. "Of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."_

_"Thank you, Esme," she murmured, flushing a little as she faced the final one of her voters – Carlisle._

_All eyes turned to him, our family's leader. His vote would count more than anyone's; cancel all others out, regardless – and Bella knew it. But he wasn't looking to her._

_"Edward," he murmured, eyes pleading as they rested on his son's already half-snarling expression._

_"No," he growled, hands clenching the sides of the table so tightly I saw Esme wince._

_"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle said, hopelessly. "You've chosen not to live without her…and that leaves me no choice."_

_Edward was out of his seat and away into the living room before he'd even finished speaking, snarls ripping from his chest; the sound was broken, ugly, livid with fury. Oh Edward…_

_Carlisle sighed. "I guess you know my vote."_

_Bella grimaced sheepishly._

_"Thanks," she mumbled._

_Everyone except Alice – who saw it a split second before it happened – jumped as a shrieking, shattering crash of broken glass and crushed plastic sounded from the living room. Ouch. That would be Emmett's new flat screen he'd gotten in Denali just two weeks ago…_

"_He didn't, he's gonna pay for that!" Emmett said, growling and putting his head in his hands, While Rose comforted him._

_Bella was biting her lip now, guilt twisting her features; but she jutted her chin up defiantly, determined to hold on to her victory._

_"That's all I needed – thank you," she said, gazing at each of us in turn. "For wanting, to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too."_

_Esme pushed out of her seat to throw her arms around her new daughter-to-be._

_"Dearest Bella," she breathed._

_Alice caught Bella's eye over her shoulder, and grinned, Bella Grinned Back, right there, you could see how much they loved and cared for one another. They did it, she tried to convey to her jubilantly. They won him over, and you've got it, Bella – got what you wanted, at last! _

_She seemed to understand. After hugging Esme tightly back a few second longer, she gently disentangled herself from the embrace, and turned towards Alice_

_"Well, Alice," she said, business-like all of a sudden. "Where do you want to do this?"_

_I stared blankly. What?_

_Wait…she didn't mean…she couldn't mean for her to do it..._

…_right now?_

_But…but Alice wasn't ready! It wasn't safe, wasn't practised enough! I don't think she was prepared to even consider -!_

_- "No!" a roar sounded from the living room, and in charged Edward again, knocking chairs aside as he reached for Bella's arms, his face wild. "No, no, NO!"_

_I was suddenly in front of Alice, arms spread as I slid into a half-crouch; ready to defend. Even Emmett shifted uneasily as Edward snarled like an enraged lion, inches from Bella's cringing face._

_"Are you insane?" he almost bellowed. "Have you utterly lost your mind -?"_

_"Um, Bella!" Alice managed to call, peeping around my forearm. "I – I don't think I'm ready for that – I'll need to prepare –"_

_"You promised!" she glared around her own mate, voice accusative now. She chewed her lip frantically, while I watched Edward, Ready to defend my wife at all costs._

_"I know, but – seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to not kill you!" Alice whimpered._

_"You can do it," Bella encouraged. "I trust you!"_

_Alice shook her head, and looked at the floor._

"_I-I can't, I'm sorry" she whispered._

_"- Carlisle!" Bella suddenly burst out, her face alight with new hope as she swung round to face him._

_"I'm able to do it," he nodded. "You would be in no danger of me losing control._

_"Sounds good."_

_"Wait a moment," Edward suddenly spoke up, a new thought seeming to strike him. "It doesn't have to be now –"_

_"There's no reason for it not to be now," Bella growled, clenching her teeth in frustration._

_"I can think of a few."_

_"Of course you can. Now let go of me."_

_He let her loose, settling for folding his arms and simply glaring down at her instead._

_"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."_

_"All three of them," Bella muttered, but he ignored her._

_"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," – here he directed a pointed look at Carlisle – "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."_

_Silence, for a few moments. Visions shifted, flittered, floated in and out of focus – the future was changing again…_

_"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle was saying, gently. She pursed her lips._

_"I'll…consider it."_

_Everyone relaxed, visibly, as Edward's fists unclenched and he let his breath out in a gush. He was obviously just about satisfied – for now._

_Anything to delay the inevitable, I thought teasingly in his direction. He rolled his eyes, reaching for Bella's hand._

_"I should probably take you home. Just in case Charlie wakes up early."_

_He was in a hurry to get out, now. We could all see it. But Bella wasn't done quite yet. She turned one last time to Carlisle, fixing him with a steady, unwavering gaze._

_"After graduation?" she prompted._

_Carlisle smiled, inclining his head. "You have my word."_

_Bella took a deep breath – and then she too smiled, wider than she had all evening; a smile of triumph._

_"Ok," she said, and then to Edward, "You can take me home."_

_He did just that – scooping her up in his arms and darting out the back door before she could settle any more deals he disapproved of with any of us._

_Emmett chuckled as the door slammed shut behind them. I shook my head and embraced my wife, happy to have her in my arms again. I took her hand in mine and we sprinted out to the forest, I didn't want to stop until we were away from hearing range from our family. We didn't stop until I felt we were far enough away, I suddenly began to sob, all the pain that I felt, finally began to show._

"_Jazz, Shhh… it's okay, I'm here, and I'm safe" she said, pulling me into her arms and stroking my curls. I clutched at her, feeling ashamed, but I couldn't help it._

"_Ali, I came so close to losing you! I am so sorry I didn't order for you to let me come and protect you, I mean, I'm your husband and I didn't protect you! I just need you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me…. You are never leaving me again! Ever! I won't let you down again!" I said, with determination. She held me closer and kissed my head. I kept sobbing, but then I felt Alice shaking and I saw that she was sobbing. I looked up at her, and she bit her lip_

"_Jazz, you didn't let me down at all! But I need you to understand why I left to help Bella. Edward was lost without Bella, and she was the same way. But you needed to see the smile on Edward's face when Bella reached him; it was like everything made sense again. Like his heart was finally back in his chest, and on the plane, both of them were happier than I've ever seen them! And I was happy, we had Edward Back to the way he was, Bella and I were Best friends again and I was coming home, I was coming back to you… what happened at the Volturi doesn't matter now… all that matters now is that everyone's here, everyone's safe and it's all back to normal and I still have you, right?" she asked, still sobbing, I wrapped my arms as tight as they could go and I looked up at her and kissed her, pushing all my love and passion into it._

"_You will always have me, Alice, Always, I'm yours, no-one else's, and I'll be your Jasper, forever." I said, cupping her face in my hands and capturing her lips in a kiss. Alice smiled, as she did, I swore to myself, I would never lose her again._

"_Jazz, you won't lose me" she said, with a smile on her face, I chuckled, and hugged her tight, I didn't want to let her go_

"_I Love you, so damn much, Alice" I said, still trembling._

"_I Love you too, Jasper" Alice chuckled._

"_Jazz, the only reason I lied to you on the plane was because I knew it was going to be close, I didn't think I was going to get out… I didn't want to place you in the danger that I was in. I knew if Emmett and You and Rose Followed and the Volturi Killed Edward, you would fight, and Jazz, I can't lose you that way… I'm really sorry I lied to you…" she whispered, and her head moved to stare at the ground._

"_Darlin', Look at me" I said, studying her expression, "Listen, I'm not mad at you, I understand why you did it, and I suppose I would do the same, if it was reversed, but I'm not letting you leave again… I've come so close to losing you, and I'm not letting it happen again." I whispered, she kissed my hair_

"_I know and you won't lose me, I promise, Jazz" Alice Breathed, I smiled and sat up and looked at her. Alice took my left hand and giggled,_

"_What's so funny?" I asked, smiling, _

"_You've got your ring on" she said, her smile, lighting up the entire clearing. I smiled, and I looked down at my wedding band, as a rule, our family, apart from Carlisle and Esme, don't wear our bands as to keep up with the story. But as soon as I arrive home from school, I put it on. While in school, I wear it around my neck on a chain. Rosalie and Emmett wear theirs now, while at 'College'. I just wish we could tell people we are married, I'm proud of it, and I don't want to hide it._

"_I wish we didn't have to hide it" Alice said, voicing what I was thinking._

"_Me too, I mean, I'm married, and I'm proud of it… and on top of everything, I'm married to the most amazing person in existence" I said, kissing the top of her head. She just laughed,_

"_I'm not that amazing" she responded,_

"_Seriously? I can go on and on about how amazing you are" I said, chuckling._

"_I'm the girl, who spent her life in a mental asylum…. How am I amazing, how could you love someone as 'Insane' as me?" she asked, the tone of her voice, sad, I took her face in my hands and focused my eyes on hers,_

"_I could never not love my Alice. You deserve love more than anybody I know. You have the most beautiful heart of anyone that I have ever met and will ever meet. I don't need any of your visions to tell me that."_

_She smiled and kissed me deeply,_

"_I Love you, Alice, you know that?" I said,_

"_I know you do, and I love you too" She said, snuggling deeper into my embrace._

_Edward suddenly emerged from the woods,_

"_Jasper, I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you" As he spoke, I rose to my feet, Alice did too, but she walked to Edward, her hands on her hips._

"_I think you should, too Edward", Edward nodded, and smiled at her._

"_Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to place Alice in any danger" Edward said, walking towards me, while Alice hung back, watching._

"_Regardless of whether you meant to or not, you still did!" I said, furious, Edward took a step back, standing nearer to Alice._

"_Edward if you had to choose between Alice and Bella, we all know who you would choose!" I said, furious and growling._

"_Jasper, I can only offer an apology, I Love Alice, too and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, or you." Edward explained. I began to calm down,_

"_Edward, I understand why you did it, and I would have done the same, if it was me" I said, sighing, Alice walked forward then, standing in-between us. She looked at us, both before turning to me,_

"_Okay, let's get some things straight, First of all, you are never going there, and second of all, you won't need to, because I'm not going anywhere, Jazz, you'll never need to set foot in Volterra, ever! I'm here and I love you" she stared into my eyes, meaning every word. She leaned up and kissed me softly, before breaking away._

"_And you" she said, turning to Edward, "You Pull something like that again, and I'll destroy you myself, got it?" she asked, her tone cold and hard. Edward nodded, realising she wasn't kidding. _

_I took her in my arms as Edward left,_

"_I love you so much" I said…_

"_I love you too" she murmured_

"_Forever" I said,_

"_Forever" she giggled_

**Truer words were never spoken.**


End file.
